


【승승】習慣

by Gummybear423059



Series: 【승승】習慣 [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 210124--
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Series: 【승승】習慣 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【승승】習慣

**Author's Note:**

> 210124  
> \--

隔壁房的人總在零點之後洗漱，蓮蓬頭的沖水聲吵得讓人睡不著，本以為過兩個禮拜也許就能習慣，看來是有點太高估自己了。 

看房時問了隔音狀況，房東只是說了「還好」，因為對方態度誠懇而忽略了回答前的兩秒停頓，住進來之後才發現隔壁房的人每天都很晚回來，並且一定在超過零點後洗澡的衝擊事實。 

「又來了……」

打開桌上的夜燈，姜昇植拿起桌上的安眠藥就著白開水吞下，自搬家後每天都得吃安眠藥才能睡得安穩一些，並不是沒想過應該要去敲敲隔壁的房門、直接去告訴對方自己有多困擾，也考慮過寫張小紙條貼在門上的方式，但怕生的個性使他沒能付諸行動。

不如給那個人寫一封信……好像也挺奇怪的。

唉，要這樣持續到什麼時候啊。

稍微用化妝去遮蓋自己的黑眼圈，姜昇植一直以來都不太想讓誰看到自己疲憊的模樣，覺得這樣的一面最好只是他最私人的秘密，如果可以，他想把這種樣子關起來上好幾層鎖，最後放到任何人都無法觸及的地方，誰都別想打開。

最好別試圖找齊已經被丟到山谷下的鑰匙們。

那裡面裝的真的不是什麼好看的東西。

午休時間只吃了一個鮪魚飯糰和罐裝奶茶，起身稍微走走再回到座位上趴著休息，希望能補回晚上沒睡好的眠，還沒踏進夢鄉就被人敲兩下桌面告知明天有個辦在公司裡的聚會，還說參與者都能拿到額外的獎金，但接收到這個消息的姜昇植只覺得很煩燥。

就不能在其他時間告訴我嗎。

難道都不覺得像這樣打擾他人睡眠的告知方式很失禮嗎？

而且給獎金只是為了提升參與率吧。

所有社交場合都使人感到心累，更別說有些人不喝酒好像就會死一樣，自己喝也就算了，還要逼別人喝，看到別人喝掛還說不是自己的責任，未免太厚臉皮了吧。

姜昇植喜歡唱歌，但那絕不代表他能默許自己被當成聚會場合的助興機器，只因為必須保持禮節而管理著表情，不停忍耐別人恣意搭肩裝熟，一邊僵硬地擠出微笑假裝和對方很有話聊。

在這場聚會中初次見面的人也不少，姜昇植正勉強忍住從胃部往上竄到喉嚨裡的不適感，已經無心去聽現在搭話的人到底在說什麼，視線從酒杯上移開稍微環顧四周。

大聲說話的人、纏著下屬給自己敬酒的人、沒有理由盯著自己看的人、突然就把手搭上來的人，這裡那裡都充滿著姜昇植不喜歡的因素，人生中簡直沒有任何時刻比現在還要想吐了。

沒忍住反手握拳遮掩嘴唇，用自己想去上廁所當藉口快步離開聚會現場。

姜昇植在洗手台前嘔吐，所幸來的路上沒見到任何人，應該不用怕會被誰發現。

呼吸還沒緩過來，一條手帕連同主人的手便同時闖進了姜昇植的視線裡。

「用這個擦吧，需要陪你去醫院嗎？」

「哦……謝謝，醫院就不、不用了……」

輕柔的嗓音與聚會的喧囂成了很大的對比，姜昇植的手微微顫抖著接過了淡紫色的手帕，小心擦著嘴邊偷瞄了一眼，正好對上那人的視線又急忙看著鏡子裝沒事。

等到喉腔和胸口處的不適感幾乎消失，抬起頭想告訴對方會把手帕洗好再還給他，上下唇瓣尚未分離，那人又開口，說出對此時的姜昇植來說極具吸引力的勸誘。

「一起偷偷離開吧。」

  
  


姜昇植從自己的床上醒來，多虧昨天遇到的人給了他一瓶解酒飲料，否則今天可能得頂著宿醉去公司了，那樣的話大概會頭痛到什麼都做不了的。

說起來昨天和那個人逃離公司後就一起躲到一間餐廳……好像聊了很多，後來不知道什麼時候就睡著了啊。

……嗯？

那我是怎麼回家的？我是自己爬上床躺好的嗎？

像是被消除了記憶對於昨晚離開公司後的事都記不清了，姜昇植發現自己的手機插著充電線，覺得自己也許有段時間是很清醒的也說不定，搖搖頭起身洗澡換好衣服，打算先到公司再繼續思考。

  
  


「真的非常抱歉，韓社長。」

昨晚那場聚會的發起人向著正翹著二郎腿盯著自己看的人九十度鞠躬，以為只要跟下屬說好就不會被發現他們未經批准舉辦活動，嘴上道歉心裡卻想著得抓出透漏情報的人懲罰一番。

墨綠色瀏海被掀上去，手指有節奏地點著桌面，被稱為社長的男人回想姜昇植那副不舒服的樣子，皺起眉頭輕輕吐出他的決定。

語氣沒有刻意降低或提高，就和平時一樣柔軟，反而使聽者急冒冷汗。

「像昨天那種不像話的酒會，以後都不准再辦了……把這句話傳達給所有人之後你就可以回家了。」

「韓、韓社長！那是要我……」

到剛才為止都沒有變化的眼神被面前的人激出了幾分銳利，只是不想把話說得太直接，倒也沒有這麼難懂，對吧？

「嗯，你明天開始就不用來了，聽懂了吧。」

低頭整理自己的衣領，再抬頭就對上了一張充滿憤恨的臉，和自己只剩一張桌子的距離。

男人不動聲色地將手伸向桌子下方的警鈴，接著看對方突然拿起桌上的職位牌重重摔下後頭也不回地跑出辦公室，傻眼之餘將手收回後起身撿起，用大拇指擦過自己的名字，看著被摔破的一角嘆氣。

「這是大姊送我的耶……」鼓起雙頰拍下受損的照片，傳給最近想轉職的朋友問對方知不知道要怎麼修理這個。

唉，心情變得更差了，去稍微巡一圈好了。

  
  


姜昇植正專心處理海外的訂單，完全沒發現其他人紛紛從座位上起立對某個方向敬禮的突發狀況。

「社長好！」

聽到喊聲嚇到差點關掉所有視窗，急忙起身往眾人目光所及之處看去，疑惑地揉揉眼睛，確認是那個幫過自己的人沒錯，姜昇植驚訝地張大嘴巴感覺腦袋停止了運作。

他是社長……我昨天被社長看到那種樣子……

而且手帕還沒洗好……完蛋了。

偷偷向同事詢問社長的名字，像是怕被點名上台答題的學生般緊張，聽完回答後在桌上的便條紙上寫下「韓勝宇」，才剛記完就被人點了兩下肩膀。

老天，最好不要是我想的那樣。

但是，果然。

一轉頭就看見韓勝宇正看著自己笑，姜昇植也配合對方將嘴角往上擠，並小聲詢問對方有什麼事。

韓勝宇本想直接問，又覺得可能被其他人誤會些什麼，想了想還是俯身將唇靠近對方耳邊再開口。

「今天身體還好吧？昨晚你突然說了很多話就睡著了。」

「呃……托您的福現在已經沒事了，給您添了麻煩真的非常抱歉……」

眼角餘光瞄到所有人都在看著自己和韓勝宇，慢慢向後退了一步，抬手摸著自己開始發熱的後頸，不敢再看對方的臉只好將視線放到對方的皮鞋上。

「別在意，跟你聊天很開心，如果還有什麼意見可以隨時跟我說。」

韓勝宇一轉頭，眾人就迅速裝作若無其事紛紛往前看，韓勝宇讓所有人都坐下繼續做完手上的工作，確認已經沒有人敢轉過來偷看才拿起姜昇植桌上的筆，把聯絡方式寫在那張有著自己名字的便條紙上，附加一個笑臉，滿足地輕拍對方的手臂後離去。

  
  


姜昇植把便條紙貼在冰箱上，不太明白對方是什麼意思，是自己看起來有很多煩惱？或是……那晚對韓勝宇說了些奇怪的話而被憐憫了？

反正之後也要還手帕，就先輸進聯絡人裡吧，這樣剛好省去了去找社長辦公室的時間。

突然聽到隔壁房淋浴的聲音，比以往都來得要早很多。

是剛好提早下班嗎，看來難得能睡個好覺了，今天好像有點幸運耶。

  
  


韓勝宇邊擦頭髮邊走出浴室，拿起手機坐在床沿盯著等待姜昇植的電話，邊反省今天當著眾人的面找他是不是太誇張了，也許應該隨便找個藉口讓他加班，然後等到其他人都下班後再和他繼續聊聊昨晚的事。

昨晚在那之後，他帶著姜昇植躲到大姊開的小餐館，店門早就掛上已打烊的牌子，韓勝宇拿出備用鑰匙開門進去倒水給姜昇植喝，而對方似乎在聚會上攝取了過多的酒精，用昏昏欲睡的表情瞇眼看著韓勝宇的動作，接過水一飲而盡後突然就開始大聲抱怨起隔壁鄰居。

「住隔壁的不知道每天都在幹嘛，七晚八晚才要洗澡！以為他隔壁沒住人還是當作每個人都跟大雄一樣秒睡啊！真的很奇怪……」

韓勝宇在姜昇植一連串的抱怨之下完全找不到任何插話的時機，只能看著姜昇植伸手指著空氣說出平時藏在心中的不滿，微笑著點頭附和，對方抱怨完室友接著抱怨這場聚會根本就不該舉辦，要不是還有錢拿，要不是因為形象和人緣太好被默認一定會出席，這種酒鬼派對他才不想去呢。

「這種濫用權限的渾蛋有點良心就該自主離開公司吧……搞什麼……想把公司變成什麼地方啊……渾蛋……」

「你說得對……」

姜昇植說得很對，韓勝宇就是在此時決定要讓聚會主辦人離開公司，如果那個人想強辯或賴著不走，那他也有辦法用任何方式逼走對方。

才想開口和姜昇植說他能解決這種問題，保證不會再有這種事情發生，姜昇植就趴在桌上幾乎快要睡著，韓勝宇搖了搖對方的肩膀問他住在哪裡，扶著姜昇植讓他指路，在姜昇植說到了的時候楞著望向公寓大樓。

他也住這裡？還跟我一樣是五樓？

韓勝宇用公主抱的方式把姜昇植抱上去，因為這裡沒有電梯再加上姜昇植已經陷入完全不想使力走路的狀態，韓勝宇也只能這麼做，走到對方的房門前才終於恍然大悟，原來那個令人頭痛的鄰居就是自己。

姜昇植被放下後伸手摸了摸褲子外側卻沒找到鑰匙，迷迷糊糊地說分明是在這裡的怎麼沒有，韓勝宇在心裡默念一句失禮了，將手伸進姜昇植的褲子口袋深處。

溫熱的手心滑過大腿使姜昇植抖了一下，韓勝宇盯著姜昇植的後頸，心跳加速不自覺吞了口水，在體溫繼續升高之前拿出鑰匙開門把姜昇植安置到床上，蓋好被子，幫姜昇植的手機插好充電線，確認姜昇植熟睡後才回到自己的房間。

「呼……天啊……」背靠床沿坐在地板上，用蜷曲的手指觸碰自己的臉，不敢透過鏡子檢查自己的狀態。

為什麼會這麼緊張？這不過是上司送下屬回家罷了。

從來不知道這種事也能使人雙頰發燙。

  
  


結束回想，韓勝宇點開音效設定將媒體音量調得更大，想到姜昇植有可能會聽到又急忙按成靜音模式，躺下來蓋好棉被繼續等，最後握著手機睡著了。

睜開眼，點亮螢幕，仍然沒有任何一通未接來電。

  
  


姜昇植伸伸懶腰，很久沒睡得這麼飽，這絕對是搬家後精神狀態最好的一天，在出門前洗好了韓勝宇借他的手帕，打算等午休再打給對方。

心情好到邊哼歌邊工作，密密麻麻的資料看起來也沒什麼難的了，感覺現在的話什麼都做得到，打字的速度也比平常快了兩倍，戴上耳機播放喜歡的歌曲，跟著音樂小幅度擺動身軀，莫名感覺後腦杓發熱也沒多在意。

韓勝宇站在走廊透過窗戶偷偷看著姜昇植，很好奇是什麼讓他如此心情愉悅，跟在一旁的秘書提醒他還有一些需要他過目的文件，韓勝宇才點點頭回到自己的辦公室。

時不時看幾眼牆上的時鐘和手錶，一點都無法專注，白紙上寫的字明明都看得懂卻讀不進腦子裡，想要思考就偶爾會想起幫姜昇植拿出鑰匙的瞬間，心臟好像有了自己的意識，砰砰敲打想要衝出自己的身體。

他的腿很細呢，雖然自己也不差，但感覺他很適合穿貼緊皮膚的版型……

嗡嗡嗡。

一支未知的號碼打來，韓勝宇沒有猶豫地接起，說「喂？」的聲音差點就跑調了，空著的手捏著西裝外套的衣角希望暫時抹去一些不能說的想像。

「喂？韓社長好，我是姜昇植，您借我的手帕已經洗好了，想請問您哪時方便呢？」

哦，滿滿的敬語……

嗯，以現在的身分來說也是當然的。

「下班後，等其他人都離開再和我一起走吧。」

「好的，那麼我會在辦公室等您的……啊，還是我去找您吧。」

「你在自己的座位上等就好，我會過去的。」

姜昇植覺得韓勝宇的語氣中似乎多了一點冷冷的感覺，大概還沒吃飯吧，畢竟是社長應該挺忙的，要不要推薦自己喜歡的披薩店給他呢，但還不知道他的食物取向如何，等之後有聊到再說吧。

掛完電話，韓勝宇邊嘆氣邊拉開辦公桌的第二格抽屜，拿出一面大鏡子開始整理服儀，一旁的秘書搖搖頭隨便找個理由離開，不再打擾這位社長難得多情的時刻。

  
  


姜昇植看看時間，從座位上探頭張望，辦公室只剩下自己一個人了，伸個懶腰將所有文件存檔，不知道韓勝宇什麼時候會來，趁現在看看幾個月前去過的火鍋店有沒有新菜單吧。

「哇，居然辦這種活動……好好哦……」

「什麼活動很好？」

韓勝宇俯身將雙手撐在姜昇植的桌上，不管從哪個角度看都像是直接把人圈在了懷中，姜昇植嚇到下意識想起立又急踩煞車。

好險沒有直接站起來，要是撞爆這張臉不知道得賠多少……呼。

「呃，那個……這家店在做情侶優惠的活動呢，哈哈。」

「這樣啊。」

「您、您吃過飯了嗎？」

「還沒，走吧。」

姜昇植走在對方身邊問對方要不要先去吃點什麼，韓勝宇卻說不用，並補充道今天想自己煮飯，希望能有人幫忙試吃就好了，完全接收不到暗示的姜昇植只是點點頭附和，覺得自己吃可能沒辦法客觀分析所以要是有人幫忙肯定會更好。

走著走著，感覺風景越來越眼熟，就像是自己每天下班都在走的路，姜昇植聞著沿路上的空氣，混著濕氣和一股淡淡花香，他不會認錯的。

熟悉的建築物映入眼簾，姜昇植轉頭對上韓勝宇的視線，和對方微笑的表情。

  
  


「看來你都不記得當時是誰送你回家了。」煮著火鍋用調侃的語氣問坐在餐桌前的人，仗著對方看不見表情而低頭偷笑。

「真是非常抱歉……」

姜昇植握緊拳頭，為現在才知道自己表現出多少失態羞紅了臉，想想又覺得有些委屈，這也就是說，韓勝宇比自己還早知道他們就住在隔壁，卻又不主動告訴他，非得等到今天，要不是為了來還手帕，不知得到哪時才會發現。

而對個性偏內向的姜昇植來說，當著鄰居的面指責了對方的生活作息是件非常不像話的事。

皺起眉，嘴角也不自覺向下，滿臉都是委屈，但在韓勝宇將火鍋端上桌的瞬間立刻就笑了起來，盯著鍋內食材似乎已經把剛才為止的情緒拋到腦後，韓勝宇問這裡面有沒有不喜歡吃的，姜昇植搖搖頭說沒有，韓勝宇就放心舀了一碗放在對方面前，再裝好自己的份，坐下來開始邊吃邊聊彼此的生活習慣。

韓勝宇讓姜昇植別因為自己是上司就一直用敬語，況且他們還是鄰居，至少不在公司的時候，可以用對待朋友的方式相處，以後在家覺得無聊的話也可以過來這邊聊天，或者也可以一起約去逛超市。

最好也別用公司職稱來叫他了，直接喊哥就好，姜昇植邊吃邊點頭說好，韓勝宇開始反省自己的作息，並告訴對方會改掉太晚洗澡的壞習慣。

「謝謝韓……勝宇哥。」

「突然改稱呼很難吧？哈哈。」

「是啊。」

聊了兩小時後，韓勝宇起身收拾碗盤，姜昇植也主動幫忙整理，看看時間差不多就說要回自己房間，拿好包包還沒轉身就被韓勝宇拉住了手。

「我的手帕……」

「啊！差點忘了。」

明明本來的主要目的是這個才對。

姜昇植打開包包拿出手帕遞給對方並再次向他道謝，不管是對那晚的事還是剛剛的火鍋，韓勝宇接過手帕，見姜昇植轉身又抓住了對方的手腕。

「社……勝宇哥？」

「……」

很想叫姜昇植留下來，但人家明明就住隔壁，這樣很奇怪吧？韓勝宇從沒追求過別人，不知道該說什麼才好，低頭吞吞口水說出現在唯一能想到的對策。

「你……今天睡這裡就能省下一天的電費了，對吧？」

「欸？」

  
  


姜昇植關好門轉身，韓勝宇牽著他的手一起離開公寓。

自那晚過後他們開始同進同出已經有三個月了，現在所有人都已經習慣下班時間前十分鐘韓勝宇就會來辦公室門口等姜昇植，也習慣姜昇植看見對方就會趕快收拾東西準備回家。

因為大家都知道曾有人因為擅作主張而被韓勝宇開除，所以平常即使多想知道也不敢問姜昇植，有關他們是怎麼變得要好、是不是被握住了什麼把柄才不得已跟在韓勝宇身邊。

非常偶爾才會有那麼一個，忍不住問他們到底是什麼關係的人，每當那種時候，兩人都只是笑著含糊帶過，加深了更多人的好奇心。

  
  


其實也只是習慣了。

他習慣帶好兩人份的便當先一步在門口等待。

而他習慣幫對方檢查好領帶後再接過對方伸過來的手。

  
  


如今待在對方身邊這件事，已經是戒不掉的習慣了。


End file.
